The Spy Next Door
by zipadedodagurl
Summary: Kairi's a spy for the CIA, she's pretty good about keeping her secret and keeping her life normal. Her life gets flipped upside down when she meets Roxas and his... cousin, Sora. KairixSora
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! Long time no… talk… yeah. Anyway I wrote this awhile ago, I've got about … idk … 5 chapters done I think? So I can update it every week or so for awhile until I have to write more. . and you know how fast I update... –sniff- anyway, here's a new story it's the prologue actually, so please review!! I'll wuv you forewer! :D

**

The Spy Next Door

Chapter one: The Beginning

The red head's shallow breath filled the emptiness in the air, as she tried to conceal herself behind a rough pillar. She held her weapon close to chest, while she turned her attention to her surroundings. She figured she had just enough time to complete her mission before the reinforcements came. She held her breath just long enough to hear the breathing of her target coming from the other side of the hollow room.

She felt moisture collect on her forehead as she concentrated harder. It would all be over in a matter of seconds, she just had to time it right. She let her breath out slowly as she gripped her weapon tighter.

The auburn- haired girl quickly jumped out from behind the pillar and aimed as quickly as she could. She pulled the trigger as soon as she spotted her target. The man instantly fell to the ground, which echoed in the large room. The girl walked over to the man, then crouched beside him, smirking.

"Now, you see? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" she grabbed the man and lifted him off the ground and onto her shoulder, easily. She clicked a button on her watch on her free wrist and spoke into it, "Mission completed, will be arriving at headquarters in point five hours."

A monotonous voice answered back quickly, "Roger that, agent. We will be awaiting your arrival."

The red headed girl rolled her eyes, as she situated the man on her shoulder. She quickly ran out of the room and headed for headquarters.

*

I better start from the beginning, before you get confused. Hi. My name is Kairi. I'm a normal redhead girl that lives in a normal town. I love hanging out with my friends, and going out on Friday nights. I had a different childhood growing up; my parents were always working and almost never had time for me. Which leads me to reveal a family secret, have you ever heard the phrase, "Everybody has a secret, it's your choice if you share it or not?" …Yeah, me neither. So, maybe not everybody has a secret, but I do. I have the secret of all secrets. A secret that I can't tell anybody, a secret that I have to hide twenty four seven. My parents have worked for the CIA ever since I was a little girl; and on my fifteenth birthday they surprised me by telling me that I was going to train for the CIA. At first, I was furious, shouting and yelling at them, accusing them for deciding my future and not letting me do what I wanted to do. Although, after awhile of training, I realized that was what I wanted to do. I loved being a spy, and I was good at it. I had a pretty easy time keeping my secret from my friends. Whenever I had a mission I would say my family was going on a vacation or I was visiting my grandmother. Although, a few months ago, for the first time, I found myself in a difficult position, and I knew that it would determine my future greatly. It was the day I met him. But, I better not get ahead of myself. Lets go back a few weeks before… before my life got …difficult.

**

A/N: Boom de boom de boom. Whoohoo! A prologue! EPICNESS! Anywayz please review and you'll be my best friend!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Chapter One! Woot. This chapter is kind of an introduction to kairi and her life more than anything else. So… yeah anyway enjoy!

**

Chapter one- the Beginning

"Hey Kairi, wait up!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see my best friend, Namine, running towards me. When she caught up to me, she put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey Namine, What's up?" I giggled as I resumed walking.

"Nothing really, but I was just wondering, are you going to the dance this weekend?" Namine asked casually, as she started walking beside me.

I turned myself to the direction of the parking lot of the school as I sighed, "I already told you Namine, I don't know. It depends if my family makes that trip." I lied threw my teeth.

It was Namine's turn to sigh, "You're family goes on so many trips! You almost miss every school event! Come on Kairi! This is High School, plus you're only sixteen! You need to have some social fun!" she argued with me.

I dodged a football player passing by easily before answering, "I do have social fun! I go to parties… sometimes." I trailed off.

Namine rolled her eyes, "Kairi, please. I don't think you have ever gone to even one high school dance!"

I quickly tried to think of an excuse, "Well, I'm usually very busy on the weekends." I shrugged it off.

"With what? Looking at your walls? Nobody is that busy on the weekends! No teenager that is. Come on, just come to this one dance!" Namine pleaded with me.

I sighed, giving up, "Fine, I'll try, okay?" I walked away from Namine and towards me car.

"Okay, see you there!" Namine yelled excitedly.

I half laughed under my breath, "As if." I mumbled as I opened my car door.

*

My home was about ten minutes from the high school, so I had a little time to myself to think. Every time a dance came, Namine would get more and more persistent. I didn't even like going to school when a dance was that week, because everybody pushed me to go. It was true that I had never gone to a high school dance, but I didn't mind, I tried to convince myself. There were more important things in life than high school dances. Saving the world for example.

I turned the steering wheel right as I curved into my driveway. I parked my car, turned it off, and stepped out of the car, looking at my house. My house was modern but modest. It wasn't anything too big, but it was just the right size. My family was actually millionaires, but we didn't want to buy a big house that would make our neighbors suspicious. It was a beige color and it had a white door, which had a few scratches on it from car keys or other sharp objects.

I turned the doorknob as I entered the warm, inviting house. I didn't bother to take my shoes off as I walked into the modest living room. A brown couch was pushed against the wall with a flat screen TV a few feet away. A lamb was place next to the couch, and the TV was playing some movie that I guessed my dad left on. The wooden fan on the ceiling made a comforting sound as it whizzed the air around the room.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled, trying to make my voice travel throughout our two-story home. "Are you home?" I called again. I listened for a response, but the silence still lingered in the air.

I scrunched up my nose, as I turned left into my kitchen. Something on the counter caught my eye; it was a small piece of paper. I walked towards it and picked it up, I recognized my mom's handwriting at once.

"Kairi—Your dad and I had some business to attend to. There are leftovers in the fridge if you would like those, or otherwise you can just pick something else up in town. Also, Frank would like to discuss something of importance to you, head over there as soon as you can. Love, Mom."

I flipped the note over, making sure there wasn't anything on the other side. "Frank, huh?" I mumbled, "Well, it looks like I won't be going to the dance after all." I slightly smiled. The truth was I was devastated. I act brave on the outside, and I act like I don't care in front of everybody else, but really I knew I was missing out on the high school life. I would never say that out loud though.

I shook off my feelings as I made my way up the stairs. I ran my hand threw my red hair and adjusted my school uniform. Doesn't look like I'm going to have time to change, I thought to myself. I opened my bedroom door and grabbed my cell phone off my desk. My room was pretty simple as well. A corner of it had my mirror and my hair and skin products. In another corner was my pink bed and a nightstand, which had a few notebooks and pencils on it. My desk was facing the window and my belongings were scattered on the top. I almost never had time to clean up I was always too busy.

I opened my closet and walked in, shutting the door behind me. As my eyes adjusted to the dark small room, I searched for an indent. I felt it and I pushed it in with my pointer finger. Suddenly, all my clothes on the hangers disappeared as part of the wall flipped around to reveal computers. I stood still as the computer started to talk, "State your name."

"Kairi." I stated, I only had to state my first name. I doubted anybody was going to find the secret about my closet anyway.

Green lasers ran up my body, head from toe. "Identified as Kairi." The computer stated again, "Match identified."

I put her arms across my body as a tube came from above and concealed me. I took a deep breath, and then felt the air pick up from under me, making my hair fly up. I felt my body fly up and travel threw the tube, I hit the side of the tube and I grumbled under my breath as I continued on. "They really need to fix that." I mumbled.

I suddenly felt my feet hit the floor sharply, as my leg locked and I fell to the ground. I growled, "Why do I always do that?" I quickly stood up as I looked towards me. There were massive metal doors that were now opening, the computer voice resumed as it welcomed me, "Welcome Kairi, to headquarters."

**

A/N: whoohoo! Chapter one is doonnneee :D please review and be my best friend!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two baby! Please review guys! ^_^ Enjoy.

Chapter two-Roxas

I stepped out of my transformed closet and looked around. Everything was as it always was. On my left were about fifty computers some were being used, while others were turned off. On my right were another fifty computers, but most of them were in use. Directly in the center in the room was a large globe, probably about twenty feet high. It was turned slowly as information crossed the surface of it. People were scrambling about, trying to get where they needed to be on time. The floor and walls were in between a black and gray color, depending on the lighting.

I took a step into the huge room and started walking. I got a few 'Hello's' and a 'few how are you doing, Kairi's' as I made my way across the room. I got to a door on the other side of the room labeled "Transportation Room." It automatically opened for me, then I stepped inside.

It was a relatively small room, especially compared to the one before. It had a circle in the ground that was a little higher than the rest of the floor. I causally walked onto the circle, then turned around so I was facing the way I came. A translucent computer appeared surrounding me with a list of places, there were hundreds of them. Mostly because they had all the names of people's offices. I put a finger to my chin, trying to find the one I wanted.

"Um… Oh come on! Where is it? Oh! Found it!" I pushed the name on the see-through board.

"Frank's office." the computer said, "Is this your final decision?" it asked me.

"Yes." I said, trying to sound as loud and clear as I could.

Suddenly, I felt a breeze of warm around surround me, and next thing I knew I was in a large office.

The office looked quiet a lot like my living room, except it was a little bigger and there was a huge desk at the end of it. There was a fireplace going to my right, with a couch a few feet away from it. The carpet was a tan color while the walls were painted white. It made the room look very inviting. There were bookshelves covering almost all of the walls, and cabinets at the far end of the room. At the end of the room there was a large desk with a handsome looking man sitting behind it. He had spiky blonde hair, and his facial features were harsh, but attractive. He was wearing all black, from his black biker gloves, to his black boots. He looked concentrated on something on the desk, but he looked up when I walked in.

I looked around the room a second time, confused. "Wait, where's Frank?" I asked the stranger in Frank's desk.

The man intertwined his fingers on the desk and looked at me intensely, "Frank had some responsibilities in another country, and he asked if I stood in for him for awhile." The man harshly explained. "You must be Kairi." He motioned to me to come sit down.

My face twisted in confusion but I did what he asked. I took a seat in a comfortable, small, brown chair, then turned my attention back to the stranger. "Am I allowed to ask what your name is?" I playfully asked, trying to break the tension.

"It's Cloud." He shot back, not looking up from what he was writing.

I slowly nodded as the silence in the room thickened. I bit my lower lip for something to do, waiting for him to say something.

"Frank had a very important mission for you, it's going to be quite hard." Cloud spoke, breaking the silence, "I have decided to send someone with you to make the mission go faster and make it a little easier." He looked at me straight in the eye.

I wasn't sure I liked this Cloud character very much. I looked at him in disbelief, "You're sending someone with me? Do you think I'm a child or something? I've been working here for almost three years! I can handle myself!" I tried to convince him.

He sighed, "Look, don't try to argue with me, just do what you are told." He roughly stated.

I decided to keep my mouth shut, not wanted to get into even more trouble, "Who is it? That I am working with." I asked quietly.

Cloud began writing something again as he answered, "His name is Roxas. He's been here for about the last three years, like you. I actually think he is about your age." Cloud informed me.

"Roxas, huh?" I eyed him, "Alright, whatever you say." I stood up, "When do I start?" I crossed my arms as I looked down at him.

He looked up at me, staring straight into my eyes, "Immediately."

*

*

I was sitting in "Cloud's" office for about fifteen minutes, waiting for him to come back with this boy, Roxas. To tell you the truth, I was not excited to work with somebody else. I was a solo type of person; I had always done missions on my own. I didn't know how I was going to do with somebody else there. I had my arms crossed and I was tapping my foot like crazy. I wonder what this almighty mission was, that was hard enough to have two people do it.

I heard someone come into the room behind me. I sighed and turned around, seeing Cloud again, but this time he was with a boy. I supposed it was Roxas. He could've almost been Cloud's son; he had the same spiky blonde hair, except it was shorter. He had deep blue eyes and he didn't look any happier than me about being here.

"Roxas, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is Roxas." Cloud introduced us.

Roxas glanced off the floor and looked at me for a split second, then looked away. I could have sworn he glared at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, as I bit the inside of my cheek.

Cloud and Roxas walked over to me, and Cloud sat back behind the desk and Roxas sat next to me. He still wasn't looking at me; he was intensely looking at Cloud. I could feel the tension already forming between us.

"Your mission," Cloud began speaking, breaking the silence once again, "There is a gang in Twilight Town that we need to take care of. They have killed multiple people and have destroyed many buildings. I want you two to capture each one of them and bring them here. We believe there are four." Cloud informed us.

I felt my jaw drop open, "A-are you kidding me?!" I let my voice rise, Cloud and Roxas both turned towards me as I stood up, "You don't think I can handle a little gang? I have been on a bunch of harder missions by myself and I handled them just fine!" I yelled at him, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "It's a hard gang, and you shouldn't judge by they're size, I thought you should know that by now." he looked back at his paper work.

I growled as I sat back in my seat, crossing my arms.

Cloud ignored me, "You can start as soon as you can. You are dismissed." He turned away from us, getting something out of a cabinet.

I quickly got out of my seat, and walked as quickly as I could towards the exit. Roxas kept up with me easily.

As soon as we were in the Transportation room again, Roxas turned towards me, "Look," he spoke for the first time, I could hear anger in his voice, "I don't want to do this as much as you don't. But it's obvious we have no choice, so just stay out of my way so I can get this mission over and done with. I don't need some girl tagging along with me and getting in my way." He growled as he started walking away from me.

My mouth opened slightly, but I quickly squeezed it shut, "Oh, Roxas," I mumbled under my breath as Roxas left the room, crossing my arms, "You have no idea who you are dealing with."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hewo everybody! ^_^ So this is chapter 3! Woot. Seriously I could upload like five more chapters since I've written 8 chapters in all, but nobody is reviewing so I'm not going to. Bmwhahahaha. Anywayz thanks to brightbreath13 and RikkiCullen29 for adding to their favorites and such. ^_^ anyway enjoy chapter three!! Review! :D

Chapter three- Preparing and Gadgets

I transported to the Equipment Room and looked around. The Equipment Room was one of my favorite rooms. It had all the technology that a person could ever imagine. Every agent came here before a mission to get all the technology and equipment that they needed for their mission. We usually didn't get to keep our items unless we did an extraordinary job, or if the officer in charge of the equipment decided to give it to us. That only happened when they invented something better to replace it. The Equipment Room was the same color as the main room of Headquarters, but instead of computers there were desks. Agents were talking with one another, while trying different gadgets.

I walked towards the center of the room, looking for a certain person. I scanned around me, seeing some familiar faces along with unfamiliar ones.

"Kairi!" I heard a male voice call.

I whizzed around towards the voice and saw Leon. Leon was an interesting guy, he was one of the gadget managers, so he gave you which gadgets you needed to your mission. he looked mean and rough on the outside with his semi-long brunette hair and his scars across his face. His big build didn't help either, but he was actually a really kind man that only a few people really got to know. Thankfully, I was one of them.

"Leon! Hey!" I smiled as I walked quickly towards him, stopping in front of him. "What have you been up to?" I asked him happily, rocking back and forth on the heel of my foot.

Leon chuckled, "Nothing but the usual, but I heard you got a mission! Aren't you working with that Roxas fellow?" he asked me as he put a finger to his chin.

I grumbled "Yes." I stated shortly.

Leon chuckled again, "Are you not fond of him?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't even know him. It's just… I don't get why would Cloud put me on such an easy mission with another person! They usually save a two-person team for a live-threatening mission! I don't understand." I trailed off, trying to control my temper.

Leon shrugged, "You never know," He started walking towards a desk, I followed behind him, "It may be a harder mission that you think its going to be." He smiled at me. "Now, done to business, you need some gadgets for this mission, and I think I have just the right ones for you." He smiled as he pushed some buttons on the table, making it flip over to reveal a few objects.

"Oh," I laughed, looking at all the shiny objects in front of me, "What do we have here?" I asked, interested. I placed my elbows on the table and rested my chin in my hands, getting comfortable.

Leon smiled as he grabbed a silver pen; "This pen contains invisible thread that is about forty feet long. It will hold up to five hundred pounds without breaking." He handed me the pen carefully. I took it and studied it; it looked like a normal pen, what they can do with technology these days always surprises me.

"Here are some sunglasses that have some amazing features." Leon picked up a pair of large women's sunglasses.

"Oh! Those are cute!" I exclaimed as I studied them in Leon's hands.

"Yes, but they are not like the one's you would buy at the mall. No, these have multiple features," he put them down on the counter so both of us could see, "They can record anything you would like recorded without anybody noticing. All you have to do is push this button on the right side." He motioned to an almost invisible indent. "They also have night time vision to allow you to see in the dark. They can also see weapons located in peoples clothing or purses. Which is very useful when dealing with a gang I might add." He smiled at me.

I quickly glanced up at him, "How did you know what my mission was?" I pointed a finger at him.

He shrugged, "I get around." he smirked. "Now, for a weapon of your own, its just a simple taser, but you don't have to touch somebody to shock them. All you have to do is aim and they will fall to the ground, unconscious." he finished off, then picked up a very small device. "This," he turned towards me, showing me the small object about half the size of a dime, "is your communication device to communicate with Roxas. He'll have one exactly like it. It's for if you ever get separated." Leon spoke seriously.

I nodded showing him I understood; no matter how much I didn't like this Roxas kid, I still had to work with him. I had to make sure this mission was completed and successful.

"Well, kiddo, I think that's about all you need for this trip. Whatever you don't have I'll make sure Roxas gets it to you." Leon smiled, ruffling up my hair. I grimaced in annoyance.

"Alright, thanks Leon! See you later!" I waved as I made my way back to the transportation room. Let's get this mission over and done with.

*

I was now back at my house searching through the fridge, getting frustrated. "I know we had some cut up watermelon in here somewhere… where is it?" I asked myself as I pushed aside some yogurt. I growled as I shut the fridge in annoyance, "Dad must have eaten it." I blamed as I walked to the counter. I picked up the sandwich I had made and bit into it, thinking about the upcoming mission.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I stopped in mid-chew, it couldn't possibly be my parents, they weren't supposed to get back until late. I softly put my half-eaten sandwich down as I glided across the floor towards the stairs. The footsteps became louder and louder with each step, I mentally got ready to fight just in case. I heard the stranger hit the last stair and I could hear them coming towards the kitchen.

I took a deep breath, as I mentally counted down in my head. Three, two…one! I pounced on the blur of a person, shoving them to the floor, locking their arms to the ground. It took me a few seconds to realize who it was.

"Roxas?" I spat, taken back. I quickly got off of him, letting him have some space.

He sat up and rubbed his head, "Ow." He stated, then glared at me, "What's your problem? Do you kill everybody who comes to your house? I feel bad for your boyfriend." he snapped back, getting up, brushing himself off.

I glared up at him, "What are you doing in my house?" I questioned him, "How did you even find out where I lived?" I asked more to myself than to him.

Roxas smirked, "I have my ways," he simply stated as he walked around the corner into my kitchen.

"Hey! Don't go wandering around in my house!" I shouted at him, as I entered the kitchen as well. Roxas had is face in the fridge, clanking things around. I growled as I stomped over to the fridge. He ignored me as I got closer. I then slammed the fridge door into his head as hard as I could.

Roxas yelped in pain, "What in the world?" He came out of the fridge rubbing his head, giving me a look of disbelief. "Are you trying to give me a migraine or something? Geez, girl."

I crossed my arms as glared up at him, "If that's what it takes, I will pound for four inch dent in your head." I threatened, "And my name is Kairi, not girl. What are you even doing here?" I threw my hands up in the air.

Roxas rubbed his head again, "Do you always have so many questions? Geez, you're so annoying." he mumbled as he crossed his arms, "Cloud sent me to come get you," he finally informed me, "He wants us to leave right now."

I let out a breath, "Why…didn't…you…tell…me…that… before?!" I screamed at him, making him jump a little. I growled, "Just, come on." I grabbed his arm as I headed towards the stairs.

Roxas let out a small yell as I dragged him forward, "I now know why your hair is such a deep color red." He mumbled under his breath.

I smacked him on the side of the head.

"Ow."

I opened the door to my room and lead Roxas inside. I let go of his arm and opened my closet door, then turned to him and motioned him to go in.

Roxas gave me a questioning look.

I rolled my eyes, "Just get in, you child!" I motioned into my closet.

"Why do you want me to get into your closet?" he motioned to the closet looking a little nervous.

I made a sound of annoyance as I walked over to him and pushed him into my closet. I walked in after him then closed the door after me. I found the indent of wood as quickly as I could, I could feel Roxas's nervousness as he tried to stay as far away from me as possible. The computer came to life, "State your name." it spoke, I felt Roxas jump a little next to me.

"Kairi." I responded, "and guest," I quickly added. The computer scanned us over, "Well, Roxas," I started, "Lets get this over with." I finished as we got pushed upward towards Headquarters.

A/N: REVIEW!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO…. :D


End file.
